Harry Potter and the battle with the Dark Lord
by lightning2
Summary: Starts where GOF left off. Harry recieves an invitation but there's more in store than he bargained for!
1. Return to Privet Drive

Harry walked slowly behind Uncle Vernon, struggling with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, as he was led to the car. 'Nice of him to help. thought Harry sarcastically. He'd only just said good-bye to Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weaslys but he was missing them already. Especially because he knew that he had to bear two months with the Dursleys in Privet Drive, but Mrs. Weasly had said that he might be able to stay with them for a while. At least he had somethingto look forward to. He had made his mind up that he as not going to worry about Voldemort, there was nothing he could do until he had some solid news.  
  
Uncle Vernon hadn't said anything to Harry at all. When they reached the car Harry heaved his heavy trunk into the boot. None of the Dursleys, who were now all sitting inside the car, offered him any help, but then they never did. Once his trunk was successfully put away Harry went to go and sit down in the backseat and put Hedwig's trunk next to him but when he turned to look beside him he expected to see his cousin Dudley. But this boy couldn't possibly be Dudley he was far too ...thin. He wasn't exactly skinny. Far from it. He was still quite plump and had the same piggy look about him, but the thing was that the last time Harry had seen Dudley he could have easily out weighed a killer whale. "Wow! You look er different," said Harry barely able to surpress his shock. Dudley just smiled nervously at Harry as a way of saying hello, he was too afraid of Harry to do much else. An explanation of Dudley's new shape was to follow.  
  
"He's been to afraid to eat sweets since your lot nearly killed him with that blasted toffee!" said Uncle Vernon angrily as he tried to concentrate on getting out of the station car park.  
  
Harry grinned, remembering the time when Fred Weasly had 'accidentally' dropped one of his 'ton-tongue' toffees on the floor, and Dudley, who was on a diet, greedily picked it up and ate it. Which resulted in his tongue being almost 4ft.long before they would let Mr Weasly shrink it to normal size again. "Well its done him some good hasn't it?" said Harry.  
  
"GOOD! He nearly died!" screamed Aunt Petunia swinging round to face Harry, her hands gripping firmly to her seat.  
  
"And there'd better not be any more funny stuff happening this summer!" yelled Uncle Vernon, his face purpling.  
  
"Don't worry there won't be," said Harry coldly. He didn't want anymore magic happening at Privet Drive either, because if there was he would get in trouble for performing underage magic and he'd be expelled from Hogwarts. The rules on underage magic were very strict, he once got a warning from the Department of Underage Wizardry when a house-elf ruined one of his Aunts puddings. On the other hand, he had gotten off with blowing up Aunt Marge, but that was because Cornelius Fudge was concerned about him, and his attitude towards Harry had changed considerably since then.  
  
The journey to Privet Drive was not enjoyable at all, there was a very tense silence, broken only by the occasional hooting of Hedwig who would get a fright when the car jostled violently as it went over bumps. When the car eventually turned the corner into Privet Drive Harry was unusually glad, he would soon be able to get out of the way, up to his small bedroom. If you could call it a bedroom, a large, dusty box-room would probably be more accurate. But when the car pulled into the drive there was a surprise waiting for Harry - sitting on the window sill was a large tawny owl carrying a letter. "Whats that ruddy bird doing on my window?" demanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I think its got a letter for me." said Harry, puzzled. Who would send him a letter on the same day he left Hogwarts? "Well you'd better go and get it before the neighbours notice!" Harry sprang out of the car and rushed over to the owl and gave it a grateful pat on the head before it soared away. He was about to open is letter when Uncle Vernon yelled over to him- "You boy! come and get your things and take them up to your room." Harry pocketed his letter and went to get his trunk and Hedwig.  
  
With great difficulty Harry heaved his trunk upstairs to his dismal room. "I bet you want to stretch your wings don't you?" he said to Hedwig, she hooted merrily as he went to open the window and then the cage door. Once Hedwig had soared out of the window Harry flopped down on his bed. 'This summer is going to be terrible, he thought, ''Especially now Voldemort is back. Harry wondered what he might be doing but stopped. It was useless wondering about it, anyway he'd already decided not to think about it. As he rolled over he heard something crumple in his pocket. The letter! How could he have forgotten? He pulled it out of his pocket. It was slightly wrinkled but that didn't matter. He ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are OK. Try not to worry about things. There is nothing you can do. Anyway the real point of this letter is to say that I will be coming to visit you tomorrow around lunchtime. I know its short notice but this way your family can't say no! I need to tell someone in your area of the new circumstances and give them orders from Dumbledore. Looking forward to seeing you! Take care  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it! He read the letter again, just to make sure it was saying what he thought it was saying. Sirius would be coming tomorrow. Wait until he told the Dursleys! He could just imagine their faces going suddenly pale and their eyes widening with sudden fear, as they believed Sirius was a murderer. Harry had conveniently 'forgotten' to tell them that Sirius was innocent. He leapt off the bed with a whoop and then walked casually downstairs, letter in hand, pretending nothing had happened.  
  
When he walked into the living room the Dursleys were all watching television and pretending that they hadn't seen him come in but he noticed that Dudley went tense when he walked in. Harry stood in front of the TV and cleared his throat loudly to attract their attention and let them know that he was going to say something. "What is it boy? And be quick I'm watching this!"  
  
"I um just got a letter from Sirius, you know, my godfather -"  
  
"And?" said Uncle Vernon, who had gone rather pale and tense.  
  
"And he wants to come and visit me."  
  
"W-what when?" said Uncle Vernon looking positively panic stricken, suddenly sitting up straight in his chair. "He said he'd come over tomorrow lunchtime."  
  
"Oh my goodness Vernon!" Exclaimed Aunt Petunia in a very high voice, Dudley looked as if he was about to throw up. Harry would have laughed at the effect this had on the Dursleys, it was just as he had imagined, but if he laughed he would surely get into trouble and he didn't want to get Uncle Vernon too mad. "You - you write back right now and tell him he's not coming!" thundered UncleVernon.  
  
"Well I would but its too late now, even if I did write him a letter he wouldn't get in time because my owls out hunting. Besides he wants to see me and you don't want to go upsetting him now do you?" Harry said very coolly, he hoped this worked he really wanted to see Sirius, not that it mattered if Uncle Vernon said no anyway. He seemed to be thinking it over while Dudley and Aunt Petunia sat frozen with fear and anticipation.  
  
"Well he'd better not expect a meal or - or anything else!" said Uncle Vernon trying not to sound as if he'd just lost to Harry "OK." said Harry simply as he walked out of the living room. As soon as he closed the door behind him a huge grin broke out across his face. Things were starting to look a lot better Harry thought 


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Harry didn't sleep well that night. In the darkness of hid bedroom he couldn't help but let his mind wander to thoughts of what Dumbledore's plans were and what he had sent Hagrid to do and was he doing it now? Why did he trust Snape? Harry wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him, which was probably quite a considerable distance.  
  
He must have dozed off at some point though because when he woke up bright summer sunshine was pouring in through the window. A quick look at his watch told him that it was just before ten o'clock. He got up and went over to the wardrobe and put on his too big clothes feeling excited. He'd be seeing Sirius today. At least now Dudley was slimmer his clothes wouldn't be as baggy by the time Harry got them. He wandered downstairs vaguely thinking of getting some toast.  
  
The Dursleys were already up and eating their breakfast in the dining room. They didn't show any sign that they had noticed him enter the room. He helped himself to a slice of toast and started eating it when Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and said,  
  
"So how's he getting here then?" The question startled Harry but he hadn't thought about that, how was he going to get here?  
  
"Um I don't know. He doesn't have a car so he won't be driving. I suppose hell apperate or something."  
  
"What does that mean when it's at home?" asked Uncle Vernon looking distinctly worried.  
  
"Apperate?" asked Harry  
  
"Well what else would it be?" he said going slightly purple. He added "Idiot boy" in an under tone.  
  
"It means that he can appear out of thin air," said Harry with the air of describing how a tin opener worked. The Dursleys shivered collectively at the thought of a man suddenly appearing in their living room.  
  
"Oh," said Uncle Vernon, "Well at least he won't be blowing up the living room again. We. Er. decided that we preferred real fires, didnt we Petunia?" he looked at her but she just stared at him with a look on her face that said quite plainly that she would have preferred to keep the old fire so he continued,  
  
"So we didn't put the electric one back," said Uncle Vernon, looking at Aunt Petunia again who merely said "Hmph!"  
  
"Oh right," said Harry, "I hadn't noticed." but as he leaned back on his chair to look he noticed that they had indeed kept it the way it was when he left last summer.  
  
"Well he might use floo powder then, you know, like the Weaslys did."  
  
Another "Hmph" from Aunt Petunia who obviously remembered it only too well.  
  
The atmosphere in the house as lunchtime approached was even more tense than it had been last year. The Dursleys were far more scared of Sirius than they were of the Weaslys. Uncle Vernon had again put on his best suit and kept twitching his foot and drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa nervously, his forehead looking slightly damp. Dudley sat frozen in his armchair. He hadn't had very good experiences with wizards so far. Aunt Petunia kept pacing the living room as if it would stop Sirius coming.  
  
The atmosphere was starting to get unbearable and just as Harry was about to get up and escape he heard muffled, whooshing noises coming from inside the chimney breast. Uncle Vernon, who knew what was coming this time stood bolt up-right, Aunt Petunia suddenly stopped pacing the room and froze next to her husband. Dudley didn't move but his eye swidened with sudden fear and his face had all its pinkies taken out of it to leave him a deathly shade of white. Harry rushed over to the fireplace to help Sirius. But the man who had just been flung out of the fire place was not Sirius. Harry recognised who it was straightaway. There was no mistaking him -it was Professor Lupin.  
  
Harry helped him up, wondering what he was doing here, but before he had a chance to say anything to him the fireplace emitted his godfather. Sirius stood up brushed off his sooty robes and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Sirius with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Sirius and you Professor Lupin. What are you doing here Professor?" said Harry trying not to sound too confused.  
  
"Sirius was staying with me and when he told me he was coming to see you I thought I would come along. Its good to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, its good to see you too." Harry was now feeling very happy but he was aware of the Dursleys hanging awkwardly in the background and thought that he'd better introduce them.  
  
"Sirius, Professor this is my Uncle Vernon," Uncle Vernon nodded as a way of saying hello,  
  
"This is my Aunt Petunia," she did the same, "and this is my cousin Dudley" Dudley merely let out a dry gasp, he was to frightened to do anything else.  
  
"Hello," said Sirius and Lupin together. The Dursleys didn't do anything they just stood there and stared at their unwanted guests with their mouths hanging wide open. Dudley who had obviously taken about as much stress as he could handle let out a huge, ear splitting scream and bolted out of the room almost knocking his mother down in the process. Sirius and Lupin exchanged curious glances with each other. Aunt Petunia who seemed to have found her voice at last said,  
  
"Id better just go and check hes OK." and shuffled out of the room, leaving her husband to cope with the hoard of wizards in the living room.  
  
"Dudley has had a few er bad experiences with wizards," explained Harry.  
  
"Oh. That's OK," replied Sirius looking totally confused at this bizarre behaviour, as did Lupin  
  
"Harry, could I have a word?" asked Sirius looking suddenly serious, "In private," he said looking discreetly at Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's OK isn't it Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Ill just, make myself scarce," he said and headed straight for the door , obviously glad of an excuse to get away, but not happy at leaving them allalone.  
  
"Have a seat," said Harry indicating the sofa.  
  
"Thanks." Harry had a proper look at Sirius. His hair was short and neat again and he looked as though he had had a few good meals inside him.  
  
"Sorry about the Dursleys. To say they don't like wizards much is a bit of an understatement."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet your family at last even if the introduction was a bit unusual," chuckled Sirius.  
  
"How are you doing now Harry?" asked Lupin  
  
"I'm fine now Professor, thanks."  
  
"Sirius told me what happened and what you did. I know you must have heard this already but you were very brave and I'm certain that James would have done exactly the same. You showed a lot of courage."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry looking at his feet. He wished that people would stop talking about it though. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Sirius?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you can say no if you like but I need a favour."  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Well I need somewhere to lie low for a while. I was staying at Remus's but he needs to go away on some er, business and I was wondering if -"  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" asked Harry hopefully; he'd love to have Sirius stay for a while.  
  
"If that's OK with you. I'll stay in my dog form while your Aunt and Uncle are around and you can just say that I left you a guard dog or something."  
  
"Yeah that'll be great! I'm sure the Dursleys won't object to me having a dog, especially if it was from you. They'd be too afraid that you'd come and turn them into slugs or something to say no."  
  
" I think you should take out a subscription to the Daily Prophet as well while I'm here just so that we know what's going on in the wizarding world."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I'll send Hedwig out when she gets back from hunting."  
  
"Ah, Harry, does your family know that Sirius was convicted for murder?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yeees," said Harry, unsure whether they should know or not.  
  
"Do they know I'm innocent?"  
  
"Ah no, but they only reason I didn't tell them was because they don't bother me as much now that they think I've got a dangerous godfather," said Harry hurriedly, trying to explain why he hadn't told the Dursleys.  
  
"Well I dont think we have to enlighten them do we?" said Lupin with a grin spreading over his face. "No, I don't think that's necessary," added Sirius an equally mischievous grin spreading over his face too.  
  
Harry decided to ask something that he'd been wondering about for a while now,  
  
"Sirius, what's Dumbledore planning to do?" When Harry asked this the happy mood was quickly replaced with a far more serious one.  
  
"I'm not really sure Harry. I haven't been in touch with Dumbledore since I left the hospital wing at Hogwarts." "Well who else knows that Voldemort is back?"  
  
"When I left went straight to Remus's and explained everything to him. Then he came with me to Mundungus Fletcher's. If I turned up by myself he'd have had me back in Azkaban before I could explain anything. So we explained to him that I was innocent, he took more than a bit of convincing, and then we told him that Voldemort was back. I think that was more of a shock to him than I was," explained Sirius  
  
"Who's Mundungus Fletcher?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's an old friend of ours. He did a lot of good work for our side when Voldemort was last in power. It took a while for the news to sink in but he's fine now," replied Lupin, "We just told him that Voldemort was back we told him that you were there but that's all. We didn't say how you were involved," said Lupin who had obviously read Harry expression correctly. Harry didn't want everybody to know about his involvement in Voldemort's return. Not just yet anyway.  
  
"Then we went to see Arabella Figg," continued Lupin, "She's an old woman but she did a lot of good work for us last time and I'm sure shell do it again."  
  
"That's if you can manage to drag her away from her cats," said Sirius rolling his eyes at the mad old cat lady. But Sirius's last statement had made something click in Harry's head. This old woman sounded familiar. She had loads of cats and her surname was 'Figg'...  
  
"Wait a minute," said Harry abruptly, "This Arabella Figg. She doesn't live a few streets away does she?" "Something like that," said Sirius looking quizzically at Lupin, "Why?"  
  
"Because the Dursleys always bundled me off to her whenever they wanted me out of the way. Wait until they find out that they've been sending me to a witch all these years!" said Harry laughing, "But why did she never tell me she was a witch? She never mentioned anything about magic." Sirius and Lupin threw furtive glances at each other, as though they weren't sure how to answer. Eventually Lupin shrugged,  
  
"I suppose it doesn't matter telling you now. She was on orders from Dumbledore-"  
  
"What - why would she be on orders from Dumbledore?" asked Harry feeling utterly confused.  
  
"Dumbledore placed her here soon after he brought you to live here. I suppose she was a sort of protector, in case anything happened that involved Dark Magic. I think the reason she never told you she was a witch was because Dumbledore wasn't sure how much you knew about the wizarding world and he wanted you to find out when he thought you were ready," replied Lupin.  
  
" I had no idea Dumbledore had done all this stuff for me," said Harry feeling overwhelmed.  
  
"He's very worried about you. He always has been," said Sirius.  
  
The three of them sat in the living room of number four Privet Drive for several hours, until that last rays of daylight began filtering through the window, and Lupin only left when he noticed how late it was. "Oh, Id better go. I didn't realise how long wed been talking for so long. I've got to be somewhere but I'll see you both very soon."  
  
"Goodbye Remus. Ill see you later."  
  
"Bye Professor!"  
  
"Bye Harry, and by the way you don't have to call me 'Professor' I'm not your teacher anymore, Remus will do fine."  
  
" Oh, OK. Bye Remus," said Harry, cautiously, he was not used to calling teachers by their first name, even if he wasn't his teacher anymore. "Goodbye," said Lupin as he stood up, and with a faint 'pop he had vanished 


	3. The Invitation

A group of around thirty men, all robed in black stood in a circle surrounding a tall, skeletal figure, swathed in black. They looked as if they were standing in a room of a grand manor house. The figure in the middle started to speak with an unnaturally high, cold voice, he said, "As you will all be aware, one of my most faithful and skilled Deatheaters was taken from me. He went to Azkaban for me, unlike any of you!" The men in the circle shuffled uncomfortably, "He died in my service and it was in that fool Albus Dumbledore's castle! But I have a plan that will show the world that I am not to be messed with..." A man with a silver hand stumbled forward, "Master please tell us, for we are all eager to know what your cunning plan is." "You will know in time Wormtail, as will you all, that my plan is more than merely 'cunning'. However I will tell you that once the plan has been carried out the world will know of my return and I will have secured the thing I prize above all - Harry Potter will be dead."  
  
* Harry woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright, taking a large intake of breath. His scar felt like it was burning into his forehead. He'd just had another dream. Voldemort was there, surrounded by deatheaters. They were talking about a plan -a plan to kill him. He must have woken up Sirius, because in stead of being curled up on the rug in the corner he had transformed into a man and was at Harry's bedside.  
  
"Harry! Whats wrong? Are you OK?" he asked in urgent whispers, so as not to wake up the Dursleys. It was still very early and dark outside. "Yeah, I'm fine now but my scar's still sore." "Your scar? Why does your scar hurt?" asked Sirius sounding concerned. "I just had a another dream, about Voldemort, well I don't think its a dream I think it was actually happening. I had them before. Last summer, when I wrote to you, and I had one in the middle of a Divination class last term" "What was happening? What was Voldemort doing?" "He had a load of deatheaters with him and they were talking - about a plan." "A plan to do what?" Harry didn't want to tell Sirius that Voldemort was planning to kill him; he didn't want to make him worry. He had enough to worry about trying not to get caught by Dementors and being sent back to Azkaban. "I'm not really sure. He mentioned something that everybody would know that he was back. I - er - cant remember the rest," he said the last sentence lookingdown at the floor. He couldn't lie to Sirius while looking him in the eyes. "I'm sure it'll be OK Harry. I'll get in touch with Dumbledore in the morning, but I think we should just try and get some sleep tonight if you're sure you're all right." "Yeah your right." Harry didn't know why but having Sirius there made him feel better, sort of safe. The Dursleys weren't too happy about Harry's new 'pet' but when Harry explained that the dog was a gift from Sirius they seemed to change their minds about throwing him out (helped by a few menacing growls from Sirius). "Just so long as you feed him and take him for walks. I'm not going to be responsible for keeping him!" Harry didn't mind this at all. He'd just take food up to his room and eat it with Sirius but if they heard footsteps of an approaching Dursley Sirius would quickly transform into a dog again. * It had been a while since Harry had had his dream and during this time a weight seemed to have settled in his chest and he couldn't shake off. He had received two letters, one from Ron just saying hello and one from Hermione telling Harry that she was about to go to Bulgaria to see Vicktor Krum (her famous Quidditch playing boyfriend). Harry was also getting a copy of The Daily Prophet every day and as yet there was no news about Voldemort. But Harry's most important letter came on a very sunny morning in mid July. Harry was sitting at the breakfast table by himself as Sirius was still asleep, when shout came from the living room, "Get in here boy and get rid of this ruddy owl!" Harry sighed and put down the piece of toast that was half way to his mouth and went to see what his Uncle was yelling about this time. When he went he saw a tawny owl flying around the living room, clutching a letter and a newspaper. That's strange, thought Harry, he'd already received a newspaper this morning, though he hadn't even looked at it yet. When the owl saw Harry it flew over to him and dropped its load at his feet and soared back out of the window ,obviously glad to get away from Uncle Vernon, who had been trying to 'shoo' it away with a rolled up newspaper, jumping up and down like a mad man in the process. Uncle Vernon looked like an enraged bull when he turned around to Harry, "What on earth was that?" he growled at Harry. "It was an owl. What else would it be?" "Don't you take that tone with me boy! What was it delivering?" Uncle Vernon looked distinctly purple in the face, and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. Harry put the letter in his pocket and started to unfold the newspaper, "Not that you need to know but it was delivering my -." What Harry saw on the front page made him stop. He didn't feel like talking . The headline was; "Memorial to be held for Triwizard Champion" So they had found out about Cedric. What else did they know Harry wondered. As he read the article it didn't look like they knew much else, either that or they weren't allowed to say anything. Fudge may be controlling the headlines in order to prevent a mass panic. The article mainly consisted of information about a memorial that was going to be held in a few days for Cedric. Although it didn't say how he had died, it did say that he, and Harry had represented Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament and that Harry was there when Cedric had, "tragically lost his life attempting to complete the third, and final task which was held three weeks ago on the 24th June. " This made Harry angry. They made it look as if Cedric had died in an accident, made it look as if he wasn't capable of carrying out the task. Harry remembered only too well how he died, he would never forget it. His death was not thebi-product of a 'tragic accident' he was murdered - murdered by Voldemort. Harryhad only just escaped with his life... and Cedric's body. "Well whats' wrong with you? Cat got your tongue? I asked you a question. What is it you're reading?" yelled Uncle Vernon bringing Harry back to earth with a nasty bump. "Didnt anyone ever tell you its rude to interrupt someone when they're reading the paper?" said Harry sarcastically. "Dont be cheeky to me boy!" thundered Uncle Vernon, and before Harry could do anything to stop him he had grabbed the newspaper out of Harry's hand, straightened it with a flourish and started to read. He only wanted to read it because he wanted to know what Harry looked so surprised at and because he knew that Harry didn't want him to read it. Aunt Petunia craned her neck and started to read the paper over Uncle Vernon's shoulder. Their eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the moving photograph of Cedric. Harry stood awkwardly as the Dursleys read the article with a definite look of puzzlement on their faces. When they had finished reading Uncle Vernon turned back towards Harry. "What' s all this rubbish? Why are you in the papers? And who is this Diggory boy.?" "None of your business" said Harry coolly, Uncle Vernon was just being downright nosy, "And its not rubbish!" said Harry feeling angry at his Uncle's constant questioning. Harry could see Dudley out of the corner of his eye with a very smug look on his pinkie face, he loved seeing Harry in trouble. Just as Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to throw a furious reply back at him, Harry stood up jerked the paper out of his fat fist and stormed out of the room with the paper in his hand, the letter in his pocket and Sirius padding along at his side. He simply ignored his Uncles yells of ,"Get back in here boy! Don't you walk away from me!" When Harry stepped into his room Sirius transformed into a man, closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Harry. "What was all that about Harry?" "My Uncle was just annoyed because an owl was flying around the living room and he got worse when wouldn't show him the newspaper it delivered," said Harry passing the newspaper to Sirius. Harry pulled out the letter that had come with the newspaper, he didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope. He carefully opened the letter as Sirius read the paper Harry read his letter:  
  
Dear Harry,As you probably already know from reading the newspaper we are holding a service for Cedric. We are writing to invite you. It will be held on the 24th July. As we weren't sure as to how you were going to get there we sent you a portkey A portkey? They didn't send a portkey did they? thought Harry. We turned the enclosed copy of The Daily Prophet into a portkey for you. If you hold it at 12.30 on the day, you will be transported directly to the service. Best wishes Amos Diggory  
  
Harry wanted to go but after the argument he had just had with Uncle Vernon would he let him go? Who cared if they didn't Harry would just tell them five minutes before he left. After all it was Harry's fault he was dead...wasn't it? "What's wrong Harry?" asked Sirius after seeing the look on Harry's face, "Is it something in the letter?" "Its an invitation to a memorial service for Cedric Diggory, the newspaper is a portkey," said Harry sounding deep in thought. "Are you going to go?" "Yeah it's in a few days time." "I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you go alone, its too dangerous." Harry knew it was no use to argue, and besides he wanted Sirius to be there. * Harry didn't even go down for breakfast on the day of the funeral. He didn't feel much like eating anyway. He wasn't sure what he should wear to a wizards funeral but Sirius advised him to wear his black school robes and hat. He pocketed his wand. He always carried in the wizarding world - just in case. It was 12:25 time to tell the Dursleys he was leaving. "Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Sirius. "I'm ready if you are," he said and swiftly turned into a dog and trotted behind Harry to the living room. "About time. I wondered when you'd surface." said Uncle Vernon without looking away from the television. But he must have noticed the tense silence from his wife and son because he looked up .When his eyes fixed themselves on Harry they widened. "What -why are you wearing that get up?" he said eventually finding his voice ."I'm going to a funeral," retorted Harry. "What? No you're not," said whilst trying to shake off his wife who had frozen in fright with her arms around him. "Yes I am I leave in about two minutes," he said looking at the clock on the wall. "What do you mean you leave in two minutes? If you're expecting a lift you've got another thing coming!" yelled Uncle Vernon the colour returning to his face with full force. "I don't need a lift. I'm taking this," said Harry pulling out he newspaper. He could have burst out laughing at the look of utter confusion on each of the Dursleys faces. They all clearly thought Harry was off his trolley. "Dont be so ruddy stupid boy! You can't get anywhere with a newspaper." "You can with this one," he held it out for Sirius to place hi paw on, "See you later then," said Harry to an astonished family, and then he felt that all too familiar jerk from behind his navel and vanished from the Dursleys living room, leaving them all with their mouths hanging open. 


	4. Return of Rita Skeeter

Harry felt Sirius bumping into him as they flew trough the air. Harry really didn't like this. Then, quite suddenly, they stopped. They had landed on soft, bouncy grass. Sirius had landed on top of Harry in a heap but he quickly got off and Harry stood to his feet.  
  
"Hello Harry," said a very sombre voice. It was Amos Diggory, dressed completely in black, his wife was standing next to him.  
  
"We weren't expecting any, er, extras," said Mr Diggory looking at Sirius.  
  
"Oh sorry. He must have er... touched the paper at the moment it transported me," said Harry quickly trying to think up a reason for Sirius's presence.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't matter in the slightest dear." This was Mrs Diggory.  
  
"Its good to see you again Mrs Diggory, and you Mr Diggory. How are you?"  
  
"Well under the circumstances..." Mrs Diggory let out a dry sob. Harry stood awkwardly as Mr Diggory went to comfort his wife.  
  
He had a quick look around the graveyard. There was a lot of witches and wizards here, all dressed in black. The graveyard must have covered a good few acres of grassy expanse, and there were even more headstones than people.  
  
"Come on Harry well take you over," said Mrs Diggory who had stopped crying but still looked as if she would break down at any minute.  
  
"I think youll know a few people here," said Mr Diggory finishing off his wife's sentence.  
  
"The Weaslys are here." But Harry had already noticed them. Who could miss that mass of red hair! By the looks of things they had noticed him too as they were all waving at him and calling him over.  
  
"Harry! How you doin'?" asked Fred.  
  
"Hey Harry!" yelled George.  
  
"Hello Harry dear!" called Mrs Weasly.  
  
"Hiya Harry" said Ron waving frantically.  
  
"Hello," said Harry smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"How's Sir - eh -Snuffles?" asked Ron patting Sirius on the head.  
  
"He's fine," replied Harry unsure whether he should be talking about Sirius infront of all of the Weaslys. However, Mr Weasley who had interpreted Harry's expression correctly bent down and whispered discreetly in his ear, "Its all right Ron told Molly and me all about Sirius but nobody else knows." Harry let out a mental sigh of relief and noticed Mrs Weasly smiling knowingly at him.  
  
"Glad to see you Harry dear," she said still smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks, its good to see you all too."  
  
Harry got hellos from Bill, Charlie, Percy who was as pompous as ever, a blushing Ginny and Fred and George who were still thanking him in hurried whispers for the thousand galleons of prize money he had given them at the end of term.  
  
"We've got it well hidden," Fred assured him.  
  
"Mum came close to finding it though," said George.  
  
"Yeah that was a close one," said Fred wiping his brown with his sleeve. But Ron wasn't going to let his family keep Harry all to themselves.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" he interrupted giving Harry a meaningful look.  
  
"Yeah OK."  
  
The two of them walked away from the crowds towards a small, grassy hill.  
  
"You'd better watch out Harry, there's a few journalists about."  
  
"Oh no, just as long as Rita Skeeter's not here."  
  
"Well Hermione told her that she wasn't allowed to write anything for a year, or she'd tell everyone that she was an unregistered animagus."  
  
"That's true. I'm glad she won't be bothering us anymore," said Harry feeling relieved and they both sat down on the soft grass, with Sirius sitting protectively at Harry's side.  
  
"So what is this place?" asked Harry, looking around.  
  
"It's an all wizarding graveyard. Its got anti-muggle charms all over it."  
  
"So its just witches and wizards buried here?" asked Harry sounding suddenly interested.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" asked Ron looking puzzled at Harrys interest.  
  
"Oh. It, er, doesn't matter," but a thought had occurred to him; If this was an all-wizarding graveyard that meant that his parents must be buried here. Harry tried to change the subject, "So did Hermione tell you that she's gone to Bulgaria?..."  
  
*  
  
Ron and Harry had been talking for about ten minutes about what Hermione and Krum could be doing in Bulgaria when, totally out of the blue, for no apparent reason, Harry's scar seared with excruciating pain. Harry yelled and clutched his hands to his scar. Ron sat up straight with shock and Sirius's hair stood on end.  
  
"OW! That was really sore," said Harry clutching his scar. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come, "It hasn't hurt at all since...well you know."  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron sounded concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Sirius laid his head on Harrys lap to try and make him feel better. Harry began to absent mindedly stroking his head. It wasn't safe for him to transform with so many wizards about.  
  
"Do you think we should be getting back?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ah yeah OK. The service will be starting soon," said Ron looking at his watch. Harry didn't wear a watch anymore he had only been wearing it out of habit after it broke during the second task. Ron was still looking a little unnerved. Harry was still feeling unnerved himself. Why would his scar be hurting now, when it hadnt hurt since he had come face to terrible face with Voldemort?  
  
When they stepped over the hill they saw that even more people had arrived. Including Albus Dumbledore and when he saw Harry, he stopped talking to Mr Diggory and came straight over.  
  
"Hello Harry. Amos just told me that you had arrived. How are you feeling now?" Harry was beginning to wish people would stop asking him this, he wasn't a total wimp.  
  
"I'm fine thanks professor. I've had Sirius staying with me."  
  
"So I see." Harry knew that this wasn't the only reason Dumbledore had come to see him but he wouldn't find out why he had really come to see him, because the Minister of Magic himself had just walked over.  
  
"Excuse me Dumbledore but I'd like a word." He looked stern and almost as though he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Certainly," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling while he stayed next to Harry.  
  
"I'd prefer to talk to you in private," he said eyeing up Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'll meet you in a moment Cornelius. I just need to say something to Harry."  
  
"Hmm," he said as he turned around walked a few paces and stopped, to wait for Dumbledore. When Dumbledore was sure he was out of ear shot he said, "I need to speak to you later Harry. Its very important."  
  
"Oh OK," said Harry wondering what could be so important.  
  
"Good. Now I'd better be off. I'll see you later Harry. Goodbye," then he dropped his voice to a barley audible whisper and bent down to Sirius on the pretence of giving him pat on the head, "and goodbye to you Sirius." Then he left with a swish of his long black cloak.  
  
"Wonder what's so important," said Ron.  
  
"Dunno, but he seems to really want to speak to me." Harr and, Ron were thinking of going back to meet up with the rest of the Weaslys when Harry heard a very unwelcome voice calling his name. Harry and Ron suddenly stopped walking and looked at each other. It couldn't possibly be who they thought it was...  
  
"Harry! Harry! I know its you Harry!" The voice was getting louder. Sirius was growling when both Harry and Ron turned round to face the direction of the voice. When Harry saw the voice belonged to who he thought it did his heart sunk so low it felt as if it was in his stomach.  
  
It was Rita Skeeter.  
  
She was dressed in a mass of lime green robes that contrasted wildly with the sea of black. She was carrying a notepad and her Quick quotes quill. There was a photographer running along behind her, struggling with his equipment. As she got closer Sirius bared his teeth and growled.  
  
"Harry! How lovely to see you!" She said once she was right in front of them, "Would you like to say a few words? Maybe tell us how you feel?"  
  
"You can't write anything! Hermione will tell everyone you're an unregistered animagus!" spat Ron.  
  
"Well she'd be lying wouldn't she," a smug grin was spreading across he face.  
  
"What do you mean? We wouldn't be lying! We saw you as a beetle." seethed Harry.  
  
"Well you see. After your curly haired friend threatened to expose me for being unregistered I went straight to the Ministry and registered myself." She was being so smug Harry would have dearly loved to see her get a smack in the face.  
  
"So Harry any comment on this sad occasion?"  
  
"After all those lies you wrote about me and my friends you'll be lucky if I ever speak to you again!" and with that he turned round and started to walk in the opposite direction, Ron and Sirius very close behind.. Just as Harry began to turn Rita whispered threateningly in his ear, "You know you'll have to give me a story sooner or later. What I saw in that hospital wing would make a very interesting story." Harry gave her a quizzical look as amazement washed over him like a wave. She merely winked. What could she have seen? He thought, the answer was, a lot. Had she seen Sirius transform? Harry decided to keep these thoughts to himself, no need to worry the others.  
  
"I can't believe how smug she was being about all that!" fumed Harry, as he Ron and Sirius walked quickly to try and find the rest of the Weaslys.  
  
"Yeah, she thinks she's been really clever, but everyone knows she writes rubbish, nobody'll believe her if she writes something horrible about you. I mean people like you don't they, look at what they did to Hermione when everyone thought she was your girlfriend." This made Harry feel slightly better.  
  
"Yeah I suppose your- Argh!" Harry flung his hands up to his scar, it was hurting again. The pain only lasted for a few seconds, but it made Harry nervous. Why was it hurting him?  
  
"You OK Harry? Does your scar hurt again? 'Cause if it does that's – that's serious isn't it? But you don't think...I mean he can't be here can he. Can he?" Ron had gone very white.  
  
"No I don't think he's here. But I have no idea why its hurt twice on the same day, that's never happened before." Harry kept rubbing his forehead, trying to think, he lowered his voice so that nobody could hear,  
  
"Ron, I don't want to worry you or anything but I had another dream a few weeks ago."  
  
"Was it about, him, You Know Who?"  
  
"Yeah Voldemort was there," Ron shuddered involuntary, "There was a load of deatheaters too and Wormtail. But I -eh- cant remember anything else," Harry looked at his feet again, he didn't like lying to Ron either.  
  
"Harry this is really serious I think you should tell someone, you could tell dad or, or Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah all right. I probably should," he looked down at Sirius and said, "What d'you think Sirius, should I go and tell Dumbledore?" Sirius gave a low 'woof' meaning yes.  
  
As the three of them walked around trying to find Dumbledore in the heaving mass of people, there was easily five hundred people in a small area of the graveyard. Harry hardly knew any of them, but they obviously knew him, they kept looking at his scar and when Harry saw them looking they would quickly look away and pretend that they weren't looking in the first place, and then start whispering to their friend. Harry saw Cho Chang in the distance, every time he saw her he felt kind of warm and befuddled.  
  
After a few minutes they found Dumbledore, he was having, what looked like a very heated conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.  
  
"Do you think we should interrupt," said Ron, "It doesn't look like they want to be disturbed." But Dumbledore saw the three of them standing there and said, "Hello, there Harry. Hello Ron," with a jovial wave.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Feeling better now are you?" Fudge sounded different. He used to be very friendly to Harry, sort of like an Uncle to his nephew, but now his tone was cold and formal.  
  
"Yes thank you Minister. Professor, can I have a word?"  
  
"Certainly Harry! Excuse me Cornelius." Once they were out of earshot Dumbledore asked kindly, "What is it Harry?" his blue eyes roving over him.  
  
"Well...It's my scar Professor."  
  
"Indeed," said Dumbledore looking interested, "Carry on."  
  
"Since I got here, its hurt me twice and it hasn't hurt at all since...the night Voldemort came back," Harry had to force the last few words out of his mouth.  
  
"Do you think that's a bad sign Professor?" asked Ron as though desperate to be included in the conversation.  
  
"Well I am certain it's not a good sign. I want you to tell me the next time this happens Harry. No matter when it happens. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Professor," said Harry feeling slightly startled at Dumbledores insistence.  
  
"Remember that I want to speak to you later-" He couldn't say anything more as an echoing voice boomed across the graveyard, "If you could all please assemblearound the podium, the service is about to begin.  
  
"Id better go, I'm going to say a few words about Cedric but 'Ill see you all promptly. "Harry and Ron made their way over to the magically erected podium in the centre of the crowd, in which Rita Skeeter stuck out drastically in her lime green robes. They found the rest of the Weaslys standing right in front of the podium.  
  
"And just where have you three been?" demanded MrsWeasly.  
  
"We just went for a walk mum!" Mrs Weasly was about to say something else but she stopped when Mr and Mrs Diggory stepped up on to the podium and began to speak. Mrs Diggory only managed to speak for a few minutes before completely breaking down. Mr Diggory continued, looking very pale and with one arm around his wife. He talked for about fifteen minutes, his eyes tear filled through out. Then Dumbledore stepped up once they had stepped off, each supporting the other. Dumbledore had barely even begun to speak when a loud, piercing scream ruptured the silence, reverberating off of every eardrum in the crowd.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
He was curled up in a ball on the ground, desperately clutching his scar with one hand, the other on the ground supporting him. Dumbledore rushed over to him at lightening speed, almost as if he had apperated from place to place.  
  
"Harry! Harry! What is it?" Harry was still screaming. The pain, it was if the cruciatus curse had focused itself just on his s car. But this pain was different and Harry knew why. He realised it and a freezing fear ran through every fibre of his body like electricity. All he could say by means of a warning before it actually happenedwas: "He's coming." 


	5. The Uninvited Guest

Dumbldore seemed to be the only one who understood, you could tell from his expression that he knew exactly what, or who was coming. But before he could do anything there was about thirty faint popping noises and Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore and the Weaslys were surrounded by Deatheaters. Harry stumbled to his feet, he didn't want to be lying on the ground when Voldemort appeared. The screams were deafening. There was such utter confusion, people didn't knowwhat to do. Some were running but most froze on the spot. One of the deatheaters stepped onto the podium the screaming slowly stopped, he wanted to say something. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to make an introduction, not that he needs any introduction. You all thought he was dead, thought that he would never be back, but he has returned to us. Please welcome...The Dark Lord." There was such deafening screaming that, birds flew out of trees and the noise seemed to press in on your eardrums. But nobody could do anything. A tall, dark figure had just apparated into the centre of the ring of Deatheaters. Harry knew who it was straight away, he didn't need the 'introduction' or the figure to remove his hood to know that it was Voldemort under there. The pain in his scar intensified to such a pitch, he thought he would black out with the pain, but he wasn't going to let Voldemort see how much he was hurting him. He wasnt going to give him that satisfaction. Voldemort turned to face Harry and Dumbledore, and Harry saw the face that hadn't been out of his mind for the last five years. Chalk white and skull like, with livid red eyes and a lipless mouth that had formed into an evil grin. He opened his mouth to speak and the screaming got even louder and people started to runaway, "How touching; you remember me. But why are you leaving so soon? I want you all to stay and watch the events that are about to unfold." He raised his wand into the air and the peoples legs stopped, they couldn't move anywhere, but they could still scream. Though Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius and the Weasleys could all move freely. Voldmeort's voice was so cold and sarcastic it made Harry think that it must be what pure evil sounded like. "You all thought I was dead. You thought I would never return. You thought you were safe. You are fools to think that I would never return!" He was now talking into a terrified silence. "Well fools, I am back and I will never be leaving again. I am stronger than I ever was and I will be around forever. Long after you have all perished, after your children and your grandchildren have passed from this earth I will still be here. I will be here for eternity." You could tell from the way he spoke that he relished his words and the fear he was causing. He thrust his wand into the air and with a deafening bang at least fifty blacksnakes came flying out of his wand, they were huge they could easily swallow a small dog. They were advancing towards the crowd, heads raised, fangs bared. They were ready to strike. Harry watched horrified. They were going to attack the people! A split second after they appeared Harry stumbled forward and yelled, "Leave those people alone!" And a hissing escaped from his lips. The snakes stopped, looked quizzically at Harry and then at each other then slithered away through the crowd without so much as hissing at anyone. The crowd exchanged confused looks, so the newspaper wasn't lying. Famous Harry Potter, their hero, was a parseltounge. "Ah Harry how nice to see you again; so soon after our last encounter too. So I see the rumours about you are true. You are a parselmouth too, well isn't that interesting. It seems I may have inadvertently transferred some of my power to you the night I killed your parents. Ah I remember it so well," he had an almost wishful look on his face, though it was still full of malice, "I killed your father first. He was a talented wizard, I admit, even by m standards. Though he was no match for me of course. I killed him" Harry felt rage bubbling up inside of him. He was shaking with a mixture of pain and fear but most of all hatred. Voldemort was trying to provoke him. "But your mother on the other hand, she put up no fight at all, foolish muggle that she was. I killed her like a bug with a flick of my wand. It was rather boring really." He finished with a malevolent grin on his face as though he was recalling a sweet memory. The crowd merely looked on helplessly with their mouths hanging open, screaming silently. Harry was so angry, so totally enraged. He strode forward. He didn't need magic to hurt Voldemort, he would use his bare hands if it came down to it he didn't care about all of the death eaters he would get past them. But he didn't get very far, Dumbledore grabbed him by the corner of his robes, "No Harry," he whispered in is ear. Harry struggled against Dumbedore's grasp but couldn't free himself. Dumbledore was stronger than he looked. Voldemort looked as if he was enjoying watching Harry struggle. Harry yelled at him, "Its all your fault! All of it!" He was hardly aware of Sirius growling at his side, the Weaslys standing behind him and the crowd looking on as if they had been turned to stone in a moment of total terror. "Its your fault that I have no family! That people have had their lives torn to shreds!" Harry's anger took over from his fear and he felt that he could say anything, even to Voldemort. "I thank you Harry for that most gracious compliment," he replied full of venom. "YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? You don't care that you killed all those people! You only hate muggles because your dad was a muggle and he abandoned you! I know you think I'm afraid of you but I'm not! I don't fear you! I pity you! You're pathetic!" Harry realised what he said was true just before he said it, that must be why he had killed all of those muggles. But he had lied too, he was still afraid of Voldemort he just didn't want him to know it. Voldemort's face contorted with anger, "You will fear me Harry Potter!" He raised his wand but Harry couldn't hear what he said over the screaming. The next thing he knew he felt an excruciating burning in his chest, as though he was on fire. He was on his knees gasping desperately for air. He felt his lungs burning as they crumpled, Voldemort was taking the air out of him. It lasted about a minute, or that's what it felt like to Harry. He couldnt breath. He tried desperately to pull in air but the more he tried the more air was taken out of him. He was starting to get dizzy, when quite suddenly, it stopped. He took in the deepest breath of his life. The air tasted welcomely sweet after being deprived of it for so long. Sirius was barking madly at Voldemort. Dumbledore was standing next to Harry and helped Harry stand up. Harry was still gasping for breath. Most of the crowd were screaming, hoping that they weren't next. The deatheaters still encircled Harry, and Voldemort and they were laughing. "Feeling better now Harry? Would you like me to do that again? Maybe for a bit longer this time? Or would you prefer for me to kill you now?. To end the suffering quickly?" "There will be no murders here today Voldemort." It was Dumbledore and his eyes were blazing, he looked so powerful that you could almost feel the power emenating from him. "Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. My two greatest foes. Together. How sweet it will be to kill you both. But first I think we will get rid of the extras." He was looking directly at the Weaslys. "NOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Harry. Voldemort was going to hurt the Weaslys! Harry started to run. He'd try and stop the spell before it reached them but he had hardly taken a few steps when Voldemort raised his wand. Ron's eyes were disbelieving, wide with a terror so immense that words can't describe. Voldemort uttered the curse and each of the Weasley's were flung backwards through the air like rag dolls. The Weaslys were flung over the surrounding deatheaters and into the crowd. They landed in a neat little row, but they looked unconsious, they had all been stunned. Harry stopped running. The crowd screamed even louder. "Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled, but there was noreply. "Oh he'll be alright. As for you... who knows?" Voldemort was stepping forward he was getting very close to Harry and his scar was hurting so badly he thought he was going to pass out. "Perhaps you didn't hear me earlier Voldemort. There will be no murders today." It was Dumbledore, he was stepping infront of Harry trying to block him from Voldemort. "Silence old fool!" Voldemort flung his wand at Dumbledore. Unlike the Weaslys, it took Voldemort a lot of strength to harm Dumbledore. You could see Dumbledore resisting the spell, but Voldemort was stronger now and Dumbledore too, was thrown backwards just like the Weaslys had been, his eyes wide with shock. Harry was awe-struck. How could Voldemort possibly do that to Dumbledore? It was impossible no one could hurt Dumbledore. No one. Not even the darkest wizard who has ever lived. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive! Harry couldn't move. He was now standing inches away from Voldemort and the pain was making him dizzy. He was still in shock. Of all the people he thought Voldemort would hurt Dumbdeore wasn't one of them.. Dumbledore was the one who had fought Voldemort not the other way around. "See how foolish you were to think that an old man was stronger than me!" His voice rang out to the stunned crowd like ice, but under the evil tones you could hear undeniable satisfaction. You could almost taste Voldmorts glee. Sirius was barking at him, baring his teeth. Voldemort merely looked at him with a blank expression. Sirius pounced. He was going to tear Voldemort to pieces. He leaped. But in mid bound he was frozen, like a grotesque stone statue and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Sirius!" Harry whispered desperately. He was totally alone. "You see how I am now more powerful than your great Albus Dumbldore!" the deatheaters were laughing again, "And now I will show you that the only reason Harry Potter is still alive is due to a series of lucky chances!" Harry's sweaty hand was gripping his wand inside his pocket. Did Voldemort know he had his wand? He was going to try and defend himself. He would have to do it alone. Voldemort was staring into Harry's eyes, a smirk was creeping into the corner of his mouth. "And now you die Harry Potter." He was so close that their noses were almost touching. Voldemort took a step back and pulled himself up to his full height. He was slowly raising his wand, he was torturing Harry, making him wait before he died. But Harry would catch him off guard. Voldemort was opening his mouth, words were about to form. Harry was looking intently at Voldemort. And at the precise moment Voldemort yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" to the crowd, Harry flung out his wand and bellowed, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The jet of green from Voldemort's wand joined the red light from Harry's. Voldemort's eyes were livid, he wasn't expecting Harry to fight back. Harry's wand was vibrating again and the thread of light had turned to gold again. Even though Harry knew what was coming he was still caught off gaurd. They both lifted a few feet of the ground, floated for a second and moved into a space free of graves a few meters away. The crowd gawped at the two of them they had no idea what was going on. 'Its happening again. Harry thought, 'Like a recurring nightmare. But Harry could hear familiar voices yelling, "HARRY! HARRY!" Dumbledore and the Weaslys were awake. His wand was now shaking violently and the thread was splintering. The offshoots flew in all directions and created the magical dome of light. The phoenix song had started again and it filled Harry with a new determination. The deatheaters in the background were no longer laughing. They sounded confused. They thought their master was going to kill Harry. They hadn't expected this either. "Master! What are our intructions?" "Nothing! Do Nothing!" Voldemort sounded afraid for the first time of the day. The beads of light had appeared. Harry concentrated with every fire of his being on making the beads go towards Voldemort, to make his wand scream. It was exhausting Harry of all his energy but he was doing it. The beads of light had stated to move in Voldemort's direction. Voldemort's wand started to scream and Harry's was shaking harder than ever. Harry was secretly hoping, deep down that he might see his parents come out of the wand again- but he wouldn't win the duel if he was thinking too much about seeing his parents again. He had to concentrate. As the first beam of light began to enter Voldmort's wand he thrust his wand away, shattering the connection. He lifted his face slowly to look at Harry and said very slowly and clearly, "I may not have killed you today Harry Potter, as was my intention, but I will kill you. Perhaps when you are least expecting it. I hope you sleep well in your 'safe' bed tonight Harry Potter" Voldemort then stood up straight and called "Come!" To his deatheaters and disaparated. The thirty small popping noises that followed let Harry know that the deatheaters had gone and the danger had passed, for now. With that in mind he lost his hold on the world and fell to his knees and crumpled in a heap of unconsciousness. 


	6. Arguments at Privet Drive

When Harry came round, the first thing he was aware of was the aches and pains all over; it felt like every muscle in his body had been stretched to its limit. It took him a moment or two to figure out why he was lying on the ground and why he could hear people crying in the background, though his hearing was still slightly muffled. When he realised he went cold form the inside out as though he had been submerged in icy water. The sudden realisation of what had happened brought him back to his senses and he bolted up with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and the Weaslys were all crouched around him, and looking slightly stunned to see him sit up so fast. "Harry! Oh my goodness! Are you all right?" fretted Mrs Weasly. Her shrill, shaky voice made Harry's already groggy head swim, "I'm fine. If not slightly sore," he said lightly, kneading his scar, it still burnt sharply.  
  
Harry suddenly became aware of a series of clicking noises, as did the others as they all turned to see Rita Skeeter's photographer happily snapping away. Mr Weasly turned to him, "Not now. In fact not at all. Go on, go away! I'll not allow you to take anymore photographs!" However, he carried on. Click, click, click. "Now really," said Mrs Weasly, who promptly whipped out her wand, and using a well aimed spell melted the camera. "You'll have to pay for that Mrs! " She ignored him.  
  
Harry's eyesight was still a little blurry and he still felt aches all over. "Where's Ron?" he asked urgently, suddenly remembering Voldemort had flung all the Weaslys out of his way. "I'm here," came his reply. Harry thought Ron looked as bad as he felt, all pale and shaken. In fact he looked as though he was ready to throw up. "Are you OK? All of you. Did he hurt you?" Before Ron could answer, Mrs Weasly said, "Don't worry dear," Mrs Weasly placed a hand on his shoulder, "We are all perfectly fine."  
  
Sirius, sensing Harry's tension placed his head onto Harry's lap. This made Harry feel more at ease and his stomach didn't feel as though it was churning quite as much. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's other shoulder, "I think it is time I was taking Harry home," said his warm but serious voice "Home! You can't possibly be taking Harry back to those awful muggles. They won't be able to protect him! Let us take him home Dumbledore," pleaded Mrs Weasly. "I can't allow that just yet Molly, you remember what I said at the end of term?" "Yes, yes of course," she said sullenly "I appreciate your concern but Harry should return home tonight, he needs some rest," Harry doubted very much that the Dursleys would let him rest, however he continued to listen, "But if you will both consent I will allow Harry to stay with you as of this time next week."  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry up and supported him. Harry's legs were still very shaky and he needed the support Dumbledore gave him, or he would be back on the ground pretty quickly. "Well that sounds like a plan. What do you think Harry?" asked Mr Weasly. "Yeah that sounds great." Harry's spirits couldn't help but lift slightly; at least he could enjoy the rest of the summer holidays.  
  
Harry looked at Ron again. To his surprise Ron was gaping at him with his mouth hanging open. George, who had noticed it to said, "What you trying to do Ron, catch as many flies as you can?" It was intended as a joke, but it felt out of place and the humour was stifled as though covered in a blanket. Ron shut his mouth, though continued to stare at Harry. "You all right Ron?" he asked. "Yeah..ah...fine" He was in a daze, totally dumbstruck at what his friend had just done.  
  
Dumbledore started to pull Harry away. His head pounded with every step and his vision was still cloudy around the edges. Dumbledore was directing them away from the crowd, which was now more subdued and smaller in numbers, as many had disapparated at the first available chance. Couples were hugging each other and children were crying. Harry's gaze swept over them all and began to realise Voldemort's power for causing fear and sorrow, and he became filled with a hatred for Voldemort and all his supporters. He now knew exactly what Sirius had been describing in that cave last year, and realised with a fall that this was only the beginning, there was so much more to come.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore had hardly walked a few more feet with Sirius and the Weaslys following when Rita Skeeter and her frustrated looking photographer popped up. Stunning Harry out of his reverie. Sirius growled and bared his fangs at them, but Rita merely patted him on the head and said, "Nice doggy." Sirius replied with a couple of booming barks, which she tried to ignore. "Harry! Just the person! That was an amazing piece of magic! Have you done that before? How long exactly have you known that the Dark Lord was back? Do you now fear for your safety?" Her cavalcade of words made Harry's head pound. "Now Miss Skeeter! I hardly think it is the time for questions. If you contact me tomorrow I may make a statement. You are not to contact or harass Harry. Is that understood?" Dumbledore sounded calm but deadly serious and spoke in such a tone that made quite clear Rita would get no information from him. "Well all right, I'll contact you first thing in the morning Dumbledore," she said haughtily before turning on her heel and walking away, her photographer in close pursuit.  
  
Harry heard Mr Weasly mutter, "no respect..." under his breath. Harry could see Rita trying to interrogate Cornelius Fudge, who looked rather sick. He tried to ignore her, but she kept on trotting behind him until he turned around and yelled at her. Once he had successfully managed to shake he off, the Minister for Magic came to speak to Dumbledore looking grey and much older than usual. "It appears you were right Albus," he whispered with difficulty, looking at his feet. "The matter of who is right and who is wrong is irrelevant Cornelius. What we should be concerned with now is how to deal with it. I have suspected something like this would happen," said Dumbledore calmly. In fact, he seemed to be the only calm person there. "Yes, quite. Firstly I think we should-" but Dumbledore put up his hand to silence him. "Not now Cornelius. Contact me tomorrow. I need to get Harry home." "But Dumbledore! You can't possibly be more concerned with getting him home than how to deal with... You Know Who," He said looking down at Harry.  
  
"I am more concerned with Harry at the moment." "But Albus!" pleaded Fudge desperately. He had lost all his powerful appearance and no longer looked like the Minister for Magic, but more a tired old man who did not know how to cope. "No! I will speak with you tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore turned round and Cornelius Fudge was left by himself looking rather frayed and utterly lost. As Dumbledore guided Harry away, people looked curiously at him; their expressions mingled with wonder and confusion, but mainly with a fear of what had just unfolded infront of them, and what was going to happen now. Harry wanted to say sorry, to apologise. It was he who had been part of Voldemort's reassertion. If he had managed to get away Voldemort would never have been able to get his blood. How could he have let it happen?  
  
They finally reached a secluded spot and Dumbledore said to Harry, "Do you still have the newspaper that brought you here? It should transport us to Privet Drive." Harry pulled a now very crumpled newspaper out of his pocket.  
  
Mrs Weasly came over and gave Harry a warm hug and whispered, "We'll see you soon Harry dear." He nodded and Mrs Weasly gave him an encouraging smile. "Well, bye then." The Weasly's said a collective 'bye.' Ron still looked slightly awe-struck as he waved goodbye. Dumbledore held out the paper, Harry took hold of it at the same time as Sirius placed his paw on it. Harry quickly waved goodbye as he felt himself being whisked away at full speed by the power of the portkey. *** Harry felt his feet make contact with the soft carpet of number four's carpet, and surprisingly, he didn't fall over this time. None of the Durseys were in the living room but Harry could hear muffled sounds from Dudley's television in the kitchen. They must be having dinner, thought Harry.  
  
"You sit down Harry, I'll go and speak to your family," said Dumbledore guiding Harry into his Uncle's favourite armchair. "No, I think I should go Professor. You might surprise them slightly. They are not used to wizards." But before Dumbledore could reply- "What the devil is going on here?" Uncle Vernon had poked his head round the door, presumably to investigate the noises from the living room. "What is it Vernon?" floated through Aunt Petunia's voice. "That's what I'd like to bloody find out!" he thundered, Harry could have sworn he saw the ornaments on the mantle place shake slightly. "Calm yourself dear man. I am Albus Dumbledore, I-" "I don't care who you are what the hell are you doing in my house?" "Well as you can see, Harry is slightly shaken. He has just been in serious, if not life threatening danger. I was bringing him home to you."  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't seem to quite understand what Dumbledore had said, Harry could see him trying to comprehend, and come up with something else insulting to say. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had also peeked around the corner, curious to see what was going on. "What did you bring him back for? He was gone so long we thought he wouldn't be coming back." "He very almost wasn't. Ever," said Dumbledore quite calmly. "We would have been better off if he didn't! He's far more trouble than he is worth!" "My good man-" began Dumbledore, but he stopped because Sirius had just turned into a man.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eye nearly popped out of his head, Aunt Petunia looked close to collapse, Dudley just looked like he was going to be sick. "You-you, what are you doing here?" "I've been staying with Harry since I came to visit. And I couldn't stay as a dog and let that comment pass. Do you know what you nephew has just done? He has saved a crowd of people from the most evil wizard that has ever existed! Single handed! And you say he is 'more trouble than he is worth'! It's quite clear to me that you don't know Harry at all. Do you know what he has done? What he's been through!" Sirius looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him, he looked like he did when Harry had believed him a murderer. "Sirius, it's fine. It's all right. I don't mind, really," said Harry trying to calm the situation.  
  
"Uncle Vernon looked livid, "How dare you. You get out my house now. Both of you. Before I call the police." "You move towards that telephone and I hex you before you even get close," threatened Sirius, sounding strangely dog like. "Sirius, no," said Dumbledore, he sounded calm, but Harry could see that blazing in his eyes that was present when Dumbledore was angry, "I think it is clear we have outstayed our welcome-" "Quite!" snorted Uncle Vernon.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "Be ready to leave by noon on this day next week." Harry nodded. Dumbledore turned back to the Dursley's. "I will leave now. But Sirius is to stay. I will have no argument!" he said noticing that Uncle Vernon was about to protest. Harry saw his eyes dart quickly to the wand tucked in Dumbledore's belt. His eyes narrowed and after that he remained quiet. "I will not leave Harry unprotected. I will return next week to take Harry away. It has been good to meet you at last. Goodbye for now." He turned to Harry, gave a quick smile and then, with a swish of his robes and a small pop, he disappeared from the Dursley's living room.  
  
A/N: Stay tuned, in the next instalment we see the Burrow, Diagon alley and possibly the Hogwarts express. Chapter seven should be up in a week or two, but meanwhile, please feel free to review! 


	7. Bad News in The Daily Prophet

Chapter Seven Bad news in the Daily Prophet  
  
The next week at Privet Drive continued as any normal week there normally would; with Harry and the Dursley's going out of their way to avoid each other. The Dursley's however seemed particularly furtive. Perhaps because they believed that they were harbouring a convicted mass murderer under their roof; but they were too afraid of a magical reprisal from Sirius to do anything about having him removed. Dudley was just plain terrified of both Sirius and Harry and upon sight of either of them he would turn suddenly pale with fear before slowly backing away.  
  
Sirius rarely ventured out of Harry's room, and if he did it was in his dog form, he wasn't sure how the Dursley's would react to his presence in their living room or sitting at their dining table. He preferred to spend his time in his human form sitting with Harry talking about nothing in particular  
  
Harry was glad that Sirius didn't ask too many questions about Voldemort. Harry didn't quite feel like discussing it just yet. He was only just getting over the events of the third task when he was forced to relive over again in blinding accuracy at Cedric's memorial. However there was something that he wanted to ask Sirius, it had crossed his mind since the memorial, when he was sitting next to Ron. Harry took advantage of his time with Sirius to air what had been playing on his mind.  
  
Sirius had just padded through Harry's slightly ajar bedroom door, a ham sandwich dangling from his mouth. He had just snuck down to the kitchen for a bite to eat, he was finding the experience of having food freely available again as a bit of a novelty. Once safely inside the confines of Harry's room Sirius transformed back into a man  
  
"However horrible your relatives are, they sure have good food," said Sirius appreciatively after having demolished the sandwich. Harry laughed dryly, "Yeah I suppose they do..."  
  
"Sirius..." began Harry  
  
"Yes..." he replied, turning the chair by the desk around to face Harry and placing himself in it.  
  
"You know that graveyard we were in?" He nodded  
  
"Well Ron said it was an all wizarding graveyard so......" (Harry wasn't sure how to finish so he looked down at his nervously twisting hands)  
  
"Is that where you're mum and dad are buried" It was Harry's turn to nod.  
  
"Yes it is. I wasn't at the funeral. I had already been put in my cell in Azkaban. But when I escaped I went straight to that graveyard. I searched through hundreds of headstones, but in the end I found your mum and dad's. They're under a giant willow tree. It's nice."  
  
The only other time Voldemort was mentioned was the day after the memorial service. When Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet was delivered. The black headline taking up half the page spelled out " RETURN OF THE DARK LORD!" At the sight of it Harry's stomach felt as though it had vanished in a swoop of fire. The entire newspaper was given over to the story. There were many photographs of Harry blinking up from the pages under captions such as "The boy who lived - again," and "Our hero defeats Dark Lord a second time!" There was even a picture of him sprawled unconscious on the ground at Cedric's funeral. The story of what had happened on the 24th was recounted blow by blow; Harry's scream; Voldemort's appearance; Harry speaking parseltounge; the duel; they way the wands connected. However there were no pictures of Voldemort, that would have been to shocking, and to Harry's immense relief there was no mention of what Rita Skeeter had witnessed on the night of the third task, he didn't need everyone knowing that his blood brought Voldemort back.  
  
"There was no way Fudge could keep it quiet anymore," said Sirius rationally, reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't read the rest of the paper, he didn't want to know what it said, besides, it wouldn't tell him anything he didn't already know.  
  
How would everyone react? How would things be different when he got back home to the wizarding world? The answer was simple. It would be bad. As bad as it could go. Worse. Worse than worse  
  
However much Harry tried to ignore these thoughts; ( it was no use speculating he reminded himself) they couldn't help but pop into his head every so often, especially just before falling asleep; resulting in Harry having a few nightmares, occasionally waking up Sirius when he called out. During the day he would keep himself occupied with the large amount of summer homework he had been set. Harry supposed this was in preparation for his O.W.L.s which he would be sitting this year  
  
Today he was working on a particularly nasty essay set by Professor McGongall for transfiguration: "Thoroughly research the topic of human transfiguration and write an essay of at least two and a half rolls of parchment entitled, 'The dangers of human transfiguration and how to protect yourself from them' "  
  
Sirius was a great help with this essay, himself being an animagus. He gave countless pieces of valuable information, resulting in an essay three rolls of parchment long that even Hermione would be proud of.  
  
Harry had received a letter from Hermione two days before. A very tired owl flew in through Harry's open bedroom window and landed with a soft 'flump' on the bed. Harry took the letter and Sirius carried the exhausted owl to Hedwig's cage for some water. Harry knew straight away that the letter was from Hermione. The envelope was addressed in her neat handwriting, tough it looked slightly looser, as though it had been written in a hurry. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, Are you all right? I heard what happened, Ron wrote and told me, then I saw it in the Daily Prophet. I am coming home from Bulgaria straight away. In fact I'm going to start packing once I've finished this letter. Ron told me that you are going to be at the Burrow for your birthday. I should turn up there at some point during the holidays too. I'm glad Sirius is with you, he'll be able to protect you.  
  
I'm staying with Victor and he says to say hello and that he hopes you are OK. I'll bring your birthday present when I see you!  
  
Write back to let me know you're safe!  
  
Love Hermione  
  
"That girl worries too much," chuckled Harry feeling better  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd better write a reply "to let her know I'm safe" "  
  
***  
  
By the morning of his birthday (the day Dumbledore was due to take him to the Weasly's) Harry had all his things packed neatly away in his trunk. Including all his homework which he had finished with Sirius' help.  
  
Harry woke up from being shaken half to death. He gave a startled jump and opened his eyes to see his godfather leaning over him, grinning broadly.  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
Harry's face broke into an equally wide grin  
  
"Thanks!" he said sitting up, still a little drowsy and slow with sleep.  
  
"I've got a card for you, but your present is at Remus' house." Sirius handed over a flimsy paper card. Harry looked at it. It was the almost the same as the good luck card he had sent him during the Triwizard Tournament with a paw print on the front. But this time it had "Happy Birthday Harry" emblazoned on the front. Inside was a short message saying  
  
Happy 15th birthday Harry Hope you enjoy it from Sirius!  
  
"Cheers Sirius!" said Harry smiling.  
  
"No problem," replied Sirius, still grinning as though it was his birthday too  
  
No sooner had Harry placed the card proudly on his uncluttered desk, then a wizened, rather worn out looking owl started tapping impatiently on the window. Harry saw that it was carrying a package. "I'll get it," said Sirius moving to unlatch the window. The owl soared in and started twittering around Harry's head.  
  
"C'mere you mad bird!" said Harry desperately trying to relieve it of it's burden. After a slight struggle and a nasty nip Harry had his parcel and his letter and the owl was resting in Hedwigs cage as Hedwig was still away delivering his letter to Hermione.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Sirius  
  
"Hagrid." He could tell from the untidy scrawl on the envelope. Inside was an ordinary muggle postcard of a mountainous landscape, but no mention of where it was. The message on the other side said:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! Have a good one! Sorry I can't be there - on business. Hope you like your present Hagrid PS I got an owl from Dumbledore. Hope you're OK, know you will be  
  
Hagrid's present turned out to be a book, luckily this one didn't bite. It was made of deep red leather and emblazoned in gold was the title, "Quidditch tips for first class seekers" Accompanying it was a set of practise snitches, that wouldn't fly out of a certain area, and they glowed in the dark so you could play at night time and not lose them, "Wow! That'll come in handy when we play quidditch at Ron's"  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was due to pick Harry up at noon. Harry had had his things packed since noon the day before. He was eager to see Ron and the Weaslys and leave the Dursleys behind.  
  
In his fourteen years of living at number four Harry had never seen the Dursleys so nervous, and that was saying something. It was only a few minutes until midday and Harry had made his way downstairs, followed by Sirius in his human form, and his trunk and Hedwigs empty cage.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were sitting very close to each other on the sofa. Dudley had deemed it safer to stay in his room. Both his Aunt and Uncle started when Harry came into the room and their eyes narrowed as Sirius followed up behind him. Uncle Vernon broke the tense silence.  
  
"So what's going to happen this time? Flying carpet through the window? A broomstick on the roof?" he sneered.  
  
The grandfather clock in the hall began to chime twelve and the doorbell rang. "Actually a ring of the doorbell," growled Sirius. Uncle Vernon went white. "He's - he's outside? In view of the neighbours?"  
  
"Oh, get him inside Vernon!" squealed Aunt Petunia. Harry and Sirius had to blink as Uncle Vernon bolted past them at lightning speed. Voices could be heard coming from the hall. A few short moments later Uncle Vernon stepped into the room, Dumbledore behind him in robes of resplendent purple and gold. Harry thought he looked so oddly out of place in the mundane surroundings of number four. Dumbledore had to bow his head slightly so that his pointed hat wouldn't hit the top of the door frame.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry. I trust you're morning has been showered with presents?" he smiled as he finished "Yeah. Hagrid sent me some great quidditch things"  
  
"What? No dragon eggs or biting books?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Harry chuckled, "No, not this time professor"  
  
The Dursleys looked cautiously at each other, obviously hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't ask Harry what they had given him for his birthday.  
  
"Very well, shall we go? I see you are ready," he indicated Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Yes OK," said Harry  
  
"I'll just light a fire." Aunt Petunia stepped forward to object. "Don't worry, I won't set you house on fire. I assure you I know what I'm doing."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at the empty grate, said the incantation and a fire appeared, roaring away, while gently lighting up the room. Dumbledore pulled out a small pouch made of some sort of gold material.  
  
"Sirius, you go first, with Harry's things."  
  
Sirius nodded, took some of the floo powder and threw it in the fire which instantly turned bright emerald green. Sirius stepped in, pulling Harry's trunk in after him. He gave his destination and disappeared in a gulp of flame. Harry was itching to go. A whole month with the Weasly's - he could hardly wait!  
  
"You next Harry - I'll be right behind you."  
  
Harry gave hurried goodbyes to the Dursleys, failing not to sound too excited at the prospect of a Dursley free four weeks. Harry leapt willingly into the green flames. Remembering to remove his glasses and pin his elbows firmly to his side, he proclaimed "The Burrow!" and watched number four's living room spin away, not to be seen until next summer  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------A/N: OK, firstly I want to apologise for doing a JK, and making you all wait for the next instalment, but I was given a kick start by a review of my last chapter (thanks! You know who you are) Secondly I know I said that you would see Diagon Alley in this chapter but I was getting a bit ahead of myself, maybe next chapter, but don't bet on it being up this side of easter the rate I've been going at lately. Finally thank you to my beta-reader "Zauberei" 


	8. The Best Birthday

The Best Birthday  
  
When the fireplace spat him out at the other end, Harry was covered in soot, but he managed to stay on his feet.  
  
"I think you're finally getting the hang of that," said a welcomely familiar voice.  
  
"Cheers Ron," said Harry brushing himself down and repositioning his glasses. When he looked up, his jaw dropped.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
The Weasly's kitchen was lavishly decorated with magic, colour changing balloons, ticker tape falling from the ceiling and a huge banner ran along the length of the far wall reading, "Happy Birthday Harry!" The kitchen was also crammed full of people. The whole of the Weasly family was there, and right at the front stood Ron, Hemione, and to Harry's surprise Lupin, with Sirius at his side.  
  
Harry began to laugh, "Wow! All this for me?" Mrs Weasly nodded,  
  
"Do you like it Harry Dear?"  
  
"Yeah! It's."  
  
But before anything more could be said Dumbledore appeared next to Harry with a muffled 'pop'.  
  
"My my, this is quite a gathering."  
  
His eyes twinkled and his beard twitched into an unmistakeable smile.  
  
"Some cake headmaster?" asked Percy eager to impress.  
  
"Oh, I think we should follow tradition and let Harry cut the first slice."  
  
This was met with a cheer of approval.  
  
"Wait wait!" said Fred  
  
"I think we need a quick round of Happy Birthday!"  
  
Harry turned quite red as the entire party, including Dumbledore, began a raucous rendition of Happy Birthday. Harry shared an embarrassed glance with Ron and Hermione, who were both smiling as they sang. The song ended with Fred and George drawing out the last note, in over dramatic opera style, which caused a few giggles, before setting off a few Filibuster fireworks, which showered the room in sparks. There was another cheer and a round of applause.  
  
Just then Mrs Weasly wheeled in the biggest cake Harry had ever seen. On two levels, smothered in delicious looking red icing, with "Happy Birthday Harry" written in green. Around the edge were 15 golden candles, each emitting a small purple flame, which changed smoothly into blue, then red, and then back to purple again.  
  
"Go on Harry; blow them out, "instructed Hermione.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath, and blew out all the candles with one strong puff. Mr Weasly handed Harry a knife to cut the cake with.  
  
"Here we go," he said, plunging the knife into the centre of the cake. He managed, with difficulty, to remove the slice without it falling over and put it on a plate.  
  
"Well then, who wants the first slice?"  
  
"Oh, no Harry the birthday boy always gets the first slice," said George in a voice that made Harry suspicious, "go on eat a bit." Harry gave him a sly look, but agreed. He took a bite of the cake, it tasted wonderful, it was still slightly warm from being baked, the sponge was sweet and moist. But as Harry swallowed, he felt a slight tingling, starting at his finger tips, spreading across his body. He had time to ask, "What have you done to this cake you two?" before he became surrounded by a giant box. From inside the box he heard an explosion of laughter.  
  
"Can you let me out please someone?"  
  
The box was opened by an amused looking Lupin, who gave him a hand.  
  
"Thanks Remus."  
  
As Harry climbed awkwardly out the box he saw that he had been surrounded by a huge box, wrapped in birthday paper and ribbon.  
  
"Our latest invention," explained Fred, Birthday Cake Surprise. It's charmed so that the person to eat the first slice gets put in a present."  
  
"Thanks for trying that one out on me guys."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Present time!" announced Mr Weasly.  
  
Harry was dragged into a seat at the table, still feeling overwhelmed. Hermione was first to hand over her present.  
  
"Viktor helped me pick it out," she explained. Harry ripped open the wrapping paper to find a full set of Bulgaria quidditch robes with his name emblazoned on the back in gold.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, they're great!" She smiled and said "Your welcome"  
  
Ron was next, he handed over a lumpy looking package, "Hope you like it." It turned out to be a huge bag of Honeydukes best sweets and a set of Chudley Cannon figurines that flew around, and gave you the name of the moves they did. "Wow! Thanks Ron!"  
  
Mrs Weasly came over next and handed Harry a tiny, rectangular box, tied with a piece of red ribbon.  
  
"This is from all of us."  
  
Harry opened the box, to see a small, brass clock hand. Engraved along its length was, "Harry."  
  
"It's for our clock, because you're part of the family now." She bent down and gave him a hug.  
  
"I, don't know what to say..Thank you." Harry was grinning from ear to ear, he had long felt part of the Weasly family, but now it felt official. This was Harry's favourite present yet, although he didn't say anything.  
  
Finally Lupin came across and handed Harry another small, square shaped box.  
  
"This is from Sirius and me," he whispered.  
  
Harry opened the box. Inside was a small, golden pocket watch. He picked it up to have a closer look, it was heavy, he turned it over, there was a name engraved on the back, "James Potter."  
  
"It belonged to your father; he left it with me when he went into hiding." Harry was lost for words, realising this Lupin continued. "But it's not just a watch, see the face? You'll notice it's white at the moment. That's because you're in good company. If anyone untrustworthy is around, it will turn black. But what your dad really liked it for was sneaking around Hogwarts after dark," He looked at Dumbledore, "Sorry Professor."  
  
"Oh, I am quite used to the idea of pupils sneaking around when they are supposed to be in bed, some of the worst offenders are in this room." This caused everyone to chuckle.  
  
"Well as I was saying Harry; your dad liked it because it helped him sneak around. If you notice that at the top, just below where the chain joins on, there is a little button."  
  
"Oh yeah, I see it." There was a small raised button that looked worn with use.  
  
"Well if you press it, the dial disappears, and it shows a small map of the area just around you, not far, maybe just a few meters. And for every person there is a small red dot." Harry pushed the button and indeed the clock face disappeared, and a tiny diagram of the Weasly's dining room appeared, and there were fourteen small dots, one for each of the people in the room.  
  
Lupin lowered his voice, and said, "It's partly where we got the idea for the Marauders Map."  
  
"Thank you. Thanks everyone, this is the best birthday I've ever had!" Harry gave Sirius a pat on the head, as a way of saying thank you.  
  
"Well I see Molly has laid on quite a feast! It'd be such a pity for it to go to waste," said Dumbledore, diverting the attention to the marvellous food Mrs Weasly had prepared.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day, having fun, laughing with his friends and eating excellent food. The party went on long into the night, with most people spilling out into the garden. Dumbledore was first to go, but he thanked the Weasly's for the food, and wished Harry happy birthday again. He also told all present who were still at Hogwarts, "I want to hear you've all been working hard at completing your homework." But he said it with a mischevious grin on his face. Lupin left next, he also thanked the Weaslys, and came over, with Sirius, and asked Harry for a word. They went inside.  
  
"I thought you'd like to say goodbye to Sirius before we go, he's coming back to stay with me again."  
  
Harry looked disappointed, but as Sirius transformed back into a man in the safety of the Weasly's living room he said, "Thanks for staying with me at the Dursley's, it was actually fun for once."  
  
"No problem, anytime..you know if you ever need anything-"  
  
"Stop fussing Sirius, I'm fine!"  
  
"I know, you can take care of yourself. But I can't help it, I take my role as godfather very seriously don't you know," he said lightening up. Harry chuckled, "Off you go you loony."  
  
"Harry,I'm offended," but just then they heard the noise of someone entering the house, and unsure as to who it was Sirius transformed back into a dog, so as not to alarm anyone. As it turned out it was Percy,  
  
"Terribly sorry, have I interrupted something?"  
  
"No not at all Percy, I was just leaving." Harry said a final goodbye to Lupin and Sirius before the two disapperated.  
  
Harry went to bed that night feeling, warm, contented and full of food. The excitement of the party had made him forget about the troubles with Voldemort, if only for a few hours.  
  
The next few days at the Weasly's were just as fun as the party. Hermione was also staying at the Weasly's while her family were visiting her Aunt and Uncle in Australia. Harry had the chance to try out his new quidditch robes, and practise snitches in the small clearing, by the Burrow.  
  
But Harry had things on his mind, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't clear his head. The events of the third task, and Cedric's memorial kept spinning round in his head. This obviously showed on his face, as Hermionie looked up from her book to ask:  
  
"You OK Harry?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh yeah, fine. .Actually.Can I talk to you, and Ron, in private?"  
  
Ron looked up from mending an old book, and said, "Yeah Ok, do you want to go up to my room?" Harry nodded, the others were preoccupied doing things elsewhere, (occasional bangs could still be heard from Fred and George's room), so the three of them had the room to themselves. However, they made their way up to Ron's room to be sure that they would not be interrupted.  
  
Hermione was last in and closed the door behind her, "What is it Harry?"  
  
"I think it's time for me to tell you what happened on the night of the Third task." This was followed by a silence in which Ron and Hermione looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"I don't know how much you know."  
  
"Just that You-Know-Who, came back, and that Cedric.." Ron was unsure as to how to finish.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. But I think it's fair for you to know everything, so that you understand. But just don't interrupt 'til I'm finished. It's easier that way."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry began to tell the tale, for the second time, although this time it felt easier. Harry knew that once he had told Ron and Hermione it would make him fell better and he could feel it working already.  
  
Hermione, gasped when Harry told her about having his blood taken from him, and looked like she was about to cry when he described how he had seen the echo of his parents. Harry just looked at the floor, it was easier not to see her face. Ron yelled, "That bloody git!" when Wormtail was mentioned, but was silenced by Hermione's glare. Once Harry had recounted the story in full, a heavy silence filled the air.  
  
"It's Ok you know, you can speak if you want to," said Harry trying to relieve the tension. "Harry.you should have told us," said Hermione sympathetically. "I know, but I didn't want to worry you before, and besides, I didn't really feel like talking about it until now." Ron just looked at him in disbelief, "Wow Harry.."  
  
**********  
  
On the fourth morning of his stay, Hogwarts letters arrived for Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. On Harry's list of new books were:  
  
Standard book of Spells, Grade Five A guide to advanced transfiguration Unfoging the Future 2: Seeing further The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them  
  
"Looks like another trip to Diagon Alley for this lot," said Mr Weasly, "Come on you lot, we'll go after breakfast" Harry was looking forward to visiting Diagon Alley again, he couldn't wait to have a look in Quality Quidditch Supplies, he also needed some new robes.  
  
After breakfast, the Weasly's Harry and Hermione, lined up around the fireplace, to take some floo powder from the flower pot on the mantle piece. Mr and Mrs Weasly went first, then Fred and George together, then Ginny and Ron, next and Hermione went before Harry. When Harry threw the powder into the flame, he made sure to speak clearly to avoid the fiasco of three years ago when he ended up in Knockturn Alley by mistake. It was not an experience he wished to repeat. Harry removed his glasses and tucked in his elbows, as he said clearly, "Diagon Alley"  
  
He felt himself being swallowed by the flames and spinning madly, catching glimpses of houses and shops as he flashed past. Until, he stopped- and fell out in the Leaky Cauldron. It looked exactly the same, smokey, with the occasional hag seated at the bar. It looked fuller than usual, it had some wizards at a table discussing something apparently meaningful. Some witches were also crowded at another table, having what looked like a similarly deep discussion. Tom the barman was busy cleaning glasses with a cloth when he looked up to greet his guests. Then he saw Harry and stopped dead.  
  
"Harry Potter!" the rest of the pub went silent, "I was hoping I'd see you in here before the summer was over!" Just then one of the witches stood up and began to slowly clap, a few others in the bar joined in, until a solemn clapping was resounding throughout the pub, everyone joining in. Harry was stunned, why were they applauding, giving a standing ovation? Tom rushed out from behind the bar, and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Well done my boy, so brave, the way you fought 'im off like that! Protectin' all them people." Tom was still shaking his head as people around him nodded in agreement.  
  
"Er.um..thank you?" Harry was stunned by this odd and unexpected welcome.  
  
It took Harry and the Weaslys a long time to get free of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, as people kept coming up to Harry, to shake his hand and thank him.  
  
"Well that was weird," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. They nodded and headed off down the street.  
  
First stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Harry again felt the surge of guilt when his ample fortune was revealed for all to see. He knew that the Weaslys, although they had very little, would never accept money from him.  
  
Once evryone's pockets were full of gold, the first stop was naturally, Quality Quidditch supplies. Unfortunately there were no new brooms to ogle at this year. But Harry saw this as a good thing, his firebolt was still top of the range.  
  
Harry went in followed by Ron and Hermione. Inside they met Seamus and Dean, fellow Gryffindor fifth years.  
  
Dean came over to them and said "Hey! Thought I'd come in here and get some new Quidditch things. I wanna try out for Keeper, now that Wood's gone."  
  
Strangely, it had never occurred to Harry that they would be needing a new Keeper this year. But now that he thought about it they would have to vote for a new captain too.  
  
"Decided who you're going to make captain Harry?" inquired Seamus  
  
"No I hadn't actually thought about it.maybe Alicia, she takes Quidditch quite seriously.."  
  
"Hey Ron! Are you going to try out for keeper?"  
  
Ron looked startled at the prospect, "Well, I.  
  
"Yeah Ron you should! That's be so great, having you on the team!"  
  
Ron grinned at the compliment, "Yeah, ok then, might give it a go"  
  
"Excellent!" said Harry.  
  
Once they had had a good look around, trying to restrain themselves from spending too much, they headed for Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. Harry had never failed to be amazed at the range of books on offer. This year the window display held tiny blue books that zoomed around the window, occasionally banging into each other. As they walked in Harry heard the assistant say, "And we thought we'd seen the worst with the Monster Book of Monsters! Those buggers have a nasty bite on them. Why would anyone write a book on Cornish Pixies anyway?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed, undoubtedly remembering Gilderoy Lockhart's attempt to teach them about Pixies. Which had ended up with Neville hanging from the ceiling and books all over the class room. The assistant looked over to the three of them,  
  
"All needing Hogwarts books?" They nodded.  
  
"Fifth year, here's our lists."  
  
The man went to fetch them and they left laden with books. Harry needed new robes, but Ron and Hermione said their robes were fine, and so went to get ice cream instead. Upon entering Madame Malkins Harry saw Fred and George inspecting some dress robes. Fred was holding up a particularly hideous set, that was almost a luminous yellow.  
  
"Nice, is the banana look in this year?" Harry asked the pair sarcastically  
  
"Well, not for normal people, but then this is Ron we're talking about."  
  
"Mind you that's an idea for Weaslys Wizard Wheezes, turning people into bananas." Harry laughed.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, I need to get some school robes."  
  
As Harry waited to be measured up he saw Fred and George hand over money for a nice set of midnight blue robes, with a silver trimming running around the edge. At least they hadn't chosen the yellow ones. Mind you, Harry thought, they'd probably still be better than the ones he has! Once Harry had his school robes he went to rejoin Ron and Hermione for ice cream. Now that the school shopping was over with they could just have a look around, drooling over things they couldn't afford.Several hours later, the party retuned to The Burrow, laden with bags filled with books, robes and potion ingredients.  
  
As Harry settled into sleep that night on Ron's floor, he felt calm and rested, anxious to return to Hogwarts, his real home. Although he had to admit, The Burrow, was beginning to feel more and more like home. However his thoughts and peaceful sleep were to be rudely interrupted in a few hours, as he awoke, screaming in pain  
  
A/N Sorry it was another long wait guys, but I got it out faster tan I thought, it was this side of Easter! LoL, please feel free to R&R as it really helps! Thanks! 


End file.
